


Confess

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, group work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin has something to say to Jane but he doesn't know how to.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 2





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'aveu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669751) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 4 of the calendar!

Jane liked to spend time with Dustin. They never really had a moment for themsleves alone but she really liked her friend. She liked him really much so she enjoyed every moments that they had together.

They were at her home, eating eggos to celebrate their finished work that they made together. Jane was so sure that they had make the best teamwork and that they would have the best note and her enthousiasm amued her friend so much that he didn't hide his laugth. It was fine like this.

Dustin put down his fork after finished his eggos and looked at his hands, seemed like he wanted to say something. Jane looked up at him to ask him what was the problem and she noticed he was blushing, wich was intriguing. She wondered if she had done something to bother her friend like that.

“Are you okay?

-Yes! Yes, of course. It's just that... I want to tell you something, but I don't know how.

-It's okay, just tell me without overthinking it.

-But it's important, I have to do it right.

-What do you mean?

-It's complicated.

-Then, just tell it. Even if it's important, it's better that you say it in a way that suit you the best.”

She tried her more reassuring smile and it seemed to work. Dustin untied his hands, reinstall his cap, lost himself for a second in his thoughts and then looked at her again.

“I love you.”

Jane eyes went wide by the surprise and then she remembered all the signals her friend had given her recently. It was way more logical now that she knew that.

Dustin worried about the girl silence and felt guity. He looked at her to ask her to forget about what he said when he felt a hand on his. She smiled at him again, holding softly his hand.

“Me too.

-Really?

-Of course.

-When I say that I love you, I don't mean like loving a friend-...

-I know. Me too.”

Then, before he could react or answer, she took him against her and hugged him with a smile until she felt him hugging him tout, jiggling softly, relieved by her positive answer.


End file.
